Inhumans
by sieg2013
Summary: Awal mula cerita tentang Keluarga bangsawan Inhumans atau Inhumans Royal Family serta alasan di balik membenci organisasi bernama S.H.I.E.L.D
1. Chapter 1

Inhumans

Tokoh:

· **Kaito memerankan Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon)**

· **Hatsune Miku memerankan Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon)**

· **Meiko memerankan Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff)**

· **Kagamine Len memerankan Gorgon**

· **Kamui Gapo memerankan Karnak**

· Kagamine Rin memerankan Luna Maximoff

· Megurine Luka memerankan Mockingbird a.k.a Bobbi Morse

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Rating: K+ ke T

Disclaimer: Yamaha (Vocaloid) & Marvel Comic

 **Warning:** EYD, Typo, OOC **, Dipersiapkan untuk masuk ke dalam cerita Heroes Chronicles Universe (** yang **Bold** adalah tokoh besar kemungkinan muncul di Heroes Chronicles Universe **)** [Yang Underline muncul di spin off khusus], Spoiler Alert!

 **Part 1**

Banyak yang bilang, bahwa Inhumans muncul ketika perang _Kree-Skrull War_ , bermiliar tahun yang lalu di Bumi. Saa itu, Kree menjejakkan kakinya di Planet Uranus, lokasi strategi antara kerajaan Kree dan Skrull. Meskipun bangsa Kree melakukan riset di sebuah koloni, mereka juga menemukan kehidupan yang unik, yang berada di Bumi. Alasannya, Bangsa Kree menganggap Planet Bumi berpotensi memiliki _genetic_ yang cocok di tanamkan oleh bangsa alien _Celestials_. Saat itulah, mereka langsung mengambil beberapa orang berasal dari _primitive_ Bumi _, Homo Sapiens_ untuk dijadikan eksperimen di Planet Uranus. Tujuannya jelas, untuk menginvestigasi kemungkinan cara untuk menghindari terjadinya evolusi yang tidak berarti dan menciptakan suatu mutan yang sangat kuat, serta menjad prajurit yang tangguh untuk mengalahkan bangsa Skrulls. Peneliti menyebutnya ras Inhumans.

Seiring terus berjalannya waktu, hasil penelitiannya membuahkan hasil dan siap untuk menjadi _super soldier_ bagi bangsa Kree. Namun, salah satu peneliti mengecek ulang hasil penelitiannya. Ternyata hasil mencengangkan. Mereka akan menjadi _anomaly_ dan musuh karena berpotensi pikiran tidak mudah untuk dibujuk. Bisa dikatakan, keberadaan mereka akan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada bangsa Skrulls. Karena itu, Bangsa Kree mengabaikan hasil tesnya dan membuangnya ke planet Bumi. Sejak itu, keberadaan mereka sulit dijangkau. Bahkan, tidak ada satupun yang melihat Inhumans masih eksis sampai sekarang.

Kecuali yang satu ini.

Medusa, atau nama panjangnya Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon, seorang pekerja di sebuah pizza. Dia memiliki bola mata indah berwarna biru, Rambutnya panjang berwarna hijau kebiruan, membawa daun bawang di pinggang kiri dan berzodiak Virgo, serta memiliki pita di bagian rambutnya dan berpakaian seperti pengantar pizza. Dia belum menyadari, bahwa pekerjaan ini sangat membosankan. Bayangkan saja, dia duduk manis, menunggu pesanan ataupun mengantarkan pizza ke rumah pelanggan. Memang kedengarannya asyik, tetapi Medusa merasa bosan, karena dia melakukannya selama 4 tahun. Mirisnya, pemilik usaha yang Bernama Joe tidak mempromosikan dia sebagai Manager. Malahan, yang dia dapat hanyalah pizza gratis dan gaji yang minim. Pernah Medua mengusulkan untuk menaikkan gajinya. Namun Joe berkata.

"Untuk apa naik gaji? Kau kan masih _single_! Cukuplah hanya untuk dirimu seorang. Apalagi, kau terlihat cantik di mata pelanggan, sehingga memudahkan mereka makan di sini semua."

Faktor mengenai cantik, benar. Medusa mengaku dirinya masih terlihat menarik. Belum lagi, dia tidak pandai dalam merias diri. Sehingga, _factor_ alami tanpa riasan membuat para pelanggan, termasuk cowok tertarik kepadanya. Dan _factor_ single, salah besar. Sebenarnya, dia sudah menikah dengan Black Bolt atau nama panjangnya, Blackagar Boltagon.

Suaminya sekarang memimpin sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Attilan, dimana lokasi di bagian Lautan samudra Atlantik Utara. Attilan adalah sebuah kerajaan yang terisolasi dari keberadaan dunia. Bahkan, hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahui kerajaan tersebut, yaitu bangsa Kree sendiri. Namun, mereka tidak pernah mengunjungi bangsa Inhumans dan mengabaikan mereka, sehingga mereka mendirikan kerajaan dan menutup diri, persis seperti suku Wakanda. Bedanya adalah mereka ada sejak zaman purba. Uniknya lagi, bangsa Inhumans selalu mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Dimulai dari Renaissance _era_ , Industrial _era_ , hingga zaman modern. Meski begitu, yang boleh menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa hanyalah Keluarga bangsawan Inhumans itu sendiri. Sedangkan para penduduk diizinkan untuk meneliti, bermain, dan berkunjung hanya pada waktu tertentu. Dalam artian, mereka diberi waktu selama seminggu untuk bertemu saudara. Keluarga bangsawan Inhumans menetapkan 4 lokasi yang dituju, yaitu Andes, Himalayas, Area biru di Bulan (sisi dalam Bulan) serta tempat tinggal bangsa Kree, Hala. Mereka hidup damai dan sejahtera.

Medusa sedang menonton TV. Kali ini, berita tentang para artis yang masuk dalam skandal, baik itu seks, penganiyaan hingga dituduh pemerkosaan. Dia terus mengganti channel sampai Joe memanggilnya untuk mengantar pizza.

"Medusa, cepat ke sini!" teriak Joe.

"Sebentar!" kata Medusa.

Dengan enggan, Medusa langsung menerima pelanggan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada para customer. Sebenarnya, dia ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan. Namun, suaminya melarangnya demi keselamatan dunia. Black Bolt tidak mau para monster dan _supervilain_ akan mencium darah bangsawan. Mereka haus darah dan lebih suka memangsa bangsa Inhumans daripada manusia.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Medusa kepada customer.

"Aku mau pesan Pizza yang isinya pepperoni keju, daging sapi, jamur, dan sayur-sayuran. Kalau perlu, aku ingin kau yang mengantarkan kepada pria ini." Kata salah satu customer dan memberikan alamatnya kepada Medusa.

Dia menerima dan membaca alamatnya. Lokasinya cukup dekat dari toko pizza.

"Bukannya kau saja yang mengantarkannya?" Tanya Medusa bingung.

"Tidak perlu. Kau yang harus mengantarkannya. Sangat penting dan waktunya hanya 10 menit." Kata salah satu customer.

Mau tidak mau Medusa langsung bergegas dan berangkat ke alamat customer.

"Joe, aku berangkat ngantarkan pizza." Kata Medusa.

"Jangan lama-lama! Kita masih banyak customer yang antre," kata Joe menunjukkan antrean panjang di tokonya.

Medusa berjalan menuju ke alamat yang dituju: 21th Malcom Street. Cukup dekat lokasinya, _kata Medusa dalam hati_. Sejauh ini, tidak ada masalah yang menghambat dirinya. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ADA DUA ORANG WANITA, DENGAN TERGESA-GESA MENGHINDAR DARI KEJARAN POLISI.

"Sepertinya, kondisi menjadi ramai. Biarlah, masa bodoh! Mereka berdua ini kan sama-sama manusi … tidak mungkin?!" kata Medusa terperanjat melihatnya.

Ternyata, salah satu wanita itu memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran dan bakat tersembunyi. Yang jelas, dirinya tidak tahu manakah yang diantara mereka memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Ketika Medusa ekspresinya kaget, ada tepukan pundak dari seseorang yang dia kenal selama ini.

Benar. Dia adalah Crystal. Berambut coklat , mengenakan headphone warna putih dominan coklat, pakaiannya pun hanya hem warna merah serta jaket hoodie hitam. Crystal juga membawa gitar akustik.

"Kau sedang apa, Medusa?" Tanya Crystal.

"Itu." Kata Medusa menunjuk ke kejadian. Namun, kedua wanita tersebut menghilang.

Aneh. Bukannya Medusa menemukan sesuatu yang langka di sekitar? Kemana perginya mereka? Pikir Medusa.

"Kau melamun lagi, Medusa. Selalu begitu," kata Crystal memetik gitar.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menemukan sesuatu … yang langka di lingkungan manusia. Ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran." Kata Medusa.

"Masak sih? Mustahil! Itu kan hanya legenda dongeng ada di bangsa Inhumans." Kata Crsytal tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

Dulu bangsa Inhumans pernah dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang memiliki kemampuan pikiran, telepati dan mampu menembus waktu. Namun, sang raja telah menghilang dan diganti oleh anaknya, Black Bolt. Raja gemar mencari ilmu pengetahuan dari waktu ke waktu, hingga menciptkan sebuah mesin yang mampu menjelajah galaksi dan waktu, yaitu mesin waktu. Sang Raja juga menulis karya-karya para ilmuwan dan menerjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inhumans sendiri. Jadilah, para peneliti dan astronomi.

Belum lagi, sang Raja juga menciptakan dongeng untuk generasi selanjutnya, sehingga membakar motivasi dan semangat mereka untuk meraih cita-cita. Termasuk Crystal dan Medusa sendiri.

"Beneran aku tidak bohong. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Salah satu dari mereka telah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghindari kejaran polisi." Kata Medusa.

"Lalu, kalau kita ketemu dengan mereka, terus apa? Kita sapa mereka dan langsung pergi begitu saja? Yang benar saja!" gerutu Crystal.

"Bukan, neng. Kita bawa mereka untuk menanyakan keadaan sang Raja." kata Medusa.

"Tapi, itu kan sulit. Perbandingannya saja 1:1 juta orang. Kau pikir kita bisa mencarinya dengan sebanyak itu?" kata Crystal.

Benar apa kata Crystal. Untuk mencari kedua wanita itu, dibutuhkan regu pencari sebanyak 30 orang. Belum lagi, Keluarga bangsawan Inhumans turut bantu Medusa dalam mencari mereka. Karena itu, Medusa memilih diam dan berubah kekecewaan. Crystal memandang kakaknya dengan tersenyum.

"Begini saja, kita minta tolong ke orang tua kita di Terrigen Mist mengenai kejadian yang kita lihat. Aku yakin, mereka pasti membujuk Black Bolt untuk membantu kita." Saran Crystal.

Medusa mengangguk setuju usulan Crystal. Semoga saja orang tuanya menyetujuinya. Jika tidak, usahanya jadi sia-sia.

~o0o~

Pukul 10.45 A.M

Luna dan Karnak sedang mengamati perampokan di 22th Falcon Street. Mereka berada di atap gedung apartemen. Sedangkan Polisi dan SWAT dikerahkan untuk menghentikan aksi perampok. Salah satu polisi berbicara dengan megaphone. Tetapi Para perampok tidak mau mendengarkan. Mereka berjumlah 6 orang. Menurut penglihatan Luna, Tiga orang mengambil uang di brankas, sedangkan lainnya berjaga di sisi sandera dan menodongkan senjata kepada mereka.

Luna yang berambut kuning, mengenakan pita kelinci di kepala dan gaun putih hitam. Sementara Karnak sendiri sebenarnya mirip ikan. Hanya saja, dia merubah bentuk dengan menggunakan _Spray Face_. Para manusia mengenalnya sebagai sosok pria ganteng berambut ungu dan membawa kipas. Selain itu, pakaiannya hakama dan mempunyai pedang samurai di pinggang kiri.

Beda dengan penglihatan Luna. Dia menganggap Karnak sebagai bangsa ikan yang peradabannya sudah maju. Kulitnya hijau kekuningan, mengenakan _gauntlet_ coklat tua, dengan rambutnya botak. Pakaiannya pun mirip seperti ikan. Sejak dulu, dia adalah pelarian dari bangsa Skrulls karena keluarganya dibunuh oleh mereka. Karena itu, dia melarikan diri dan tersesat di Attilan. Black Bolt yang melihatnya kasihan dan mengangkatnya sebagai sepupunya. Dia juga membiarkan Karnak tidak menunjukkan dirinya sampai Black Bolt membutuhkannya atau menjadi Raja. Jabatan di keluarga bangsawan Inhumans adalah _Priest_ atau _philosopher_.

Karnak mengajari Luna untuk berlatih bela diri dengan menyamar sebagai guru dan siswa. Bahkan, Luna sendiri separuh mutan dan Inhumans, karena ayahnya, Quicksilver meninggal dunia ketika masih bayi. Sedangkan ibunya, Crystal menghilang dan hanya mendapatkan foto kenangan keluarganya.

"Luna, bagaimana situasinya?" Tanya Karnak.

"Tidak ada perubahan." Kata Luna singkat.

Singkat kata, Luna diminta oleh Karnak untuk melakukan pengendali pikiran. Dia menghubungkan satu orang dengan orang lainnya, sehingga dapat menyimpulkan kejadiannya dengan mudah.

"Tidak ada perubahan, katamu?" kata Karnak mengulang perkataan Luna.

"Maksudku, para perampok tidak bergerak sama sekali alias tidak ada aktivitas lainnya. Karena itu, aku bilang tidak ada perubahan," kata Luna menjelaskan.

Karnak berpikir sejenak. Para polisi mencoba membujuk sekali lagi. Namun, salah satu perampok melemparkan granat kepada polisi. Sebuah ledakan yang bikin orang jantung berdetak kencang.

"Karnak, kita harus menolongnya!" kata Luna.

Karnak hanya diam.

"Ayolah, Karnak. Ini perintah dariku! Aku tidak ingin membiarkan ada sandera yang terbunuh!" kata Luna meninggi.

"Mohon maaf Putri, tetapi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau belum menguasai betul kemampuan bela dirimu." Kata Karnak menolak.

"Meskipun begitu, kau bisa melakukannya! Bukan demi aku, tetapi demi kehidupan manusia! Aku memang separuh mutan dan Inhumans. Tetapi rasa kemanusiaan ada dalam darah ayahku. Sedangkan kekuatan ada dalam ibuku!" kata Luna.

Karnak terus menolak permintaan Luna, hingga kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya!" kata Luna dan bergegas ke sana.

Tiba-tiba, ada jaring yang muncul di depan Luna dan ditangkap oleh seorang wanita. Karnak berhenti dan memandang wanita berambut ungu dengan senjata _dual rod_. Pakaiannya pun terlalu seksi. Mengenakan legging dan kaos ketat warna abu-abu, dipadu dengan jaket tebal hitam dan kacamata debu warna putih transparan.

"Wah, wah, wah. Inhumans, rupanya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian berdua masih eksis sampai sekarang." Kata wanita berambut ungu.

"Kau … kau S.H.I.E.L.D ya?!" kata Karnak berubah ekspresi serius.

"Benar sekali." kata wanita menodongkan salah satu _rod_ nya ke Karnak. "Aku Mockingbird, agen S.H.I.E.L.D. tugasku adalah menangkap kalian berdua."

To be Continued.

 **Aku sudah menyiapkan ceritanya untuk chapter selanjutnya di Heroes Chronicles. Namun pertama tama, aku perkenalkan tokoh Inhumans beserta agen S.H.I.E.L.D yang masih tersisa, yaitu Mockingbird. Situasi ini terjadi di San Fransisco, dan kali ini, akan muncul konflik cabang yang belum diketahui para pembaca. Belum termasuk Black Bolt, Gorgon, pencarian kedua wanita oleh Crystal dan Medusa serta pertarungan antara Karnak dengan Mockingbird. Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Luna yang tertangkap di jaring? Ditunggu part selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tokoh Tambahan:

· Hiyama Kiyoteru memerankan Triton

· Gumi memerankan Mystique

· Dimas Nurrahman Pratama

· Derpina

Add Disclaimer: Panda Dayo (Todokanai Sekai)

Black Bolt merasa kesepian. Tanpa medusa, istrinya, dia memerintah kerajaan Attilan dengan setengah hati. Meski para pelayan berusaha melayaninya dengan baik, tetap saja dirinya merasa sedih. Black Bolt butuh sentuhan dan nasehat dari istrinya, karena dia sangat cerdas, cantik dan kuat setara dengan dirinya. Selama ini, dia tidak bisa berbicara karena suatu hal. Semenjak bangsa Kree melakukan eksperimen, dirinya memilih mendirikan kerajaan sendiri bersama ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan, masa lalunya yang mengetahui hanya dirinya saja, karena satu-satunya bangsawan keluarga Inhumans yang mengetahui sejarah dibentuknya Inhumans beserta kekurangannya.

Saat ini, Raja berada di singgasana dan terus berlatih menggunakan _ultrasonic_ , supaya bisa menandingi kekuatan _superheroes_. Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan bangsawan keluarga Inhumans? Pikiran tersebut buyar, saat salah satu prajurit memohon hormat kepada Black Bolt.

"Paduka Raja, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata salah satu prajurit.

Black Bolt mengangguk. Artinya, dia mempersilahkan prajurit untuk membiarkan tamu asing ke dalam singgasananya.

Lalu, muncullah seorang pria bernama Gorgon. Tetapi, jangan pernah meremehkannya. Meski tubuhnya kecil, tetapi kekuatannya menakutkan. Rambutnya kuning, mengenakan kacamata biru tebal seperti cermin, _suit_ nya berwarna merah dengan _orange._ Kekuatannya berasal dari otot-ototnya dipandu dengan _shockwave_ , sehingga mampu menghasilkan getaran bumi yang dahsyat. Yang mampu menghancurkan tanah. Begitu kata Gorgon.

Dia anak dari juru arsip Milena dan sang arsitek Korath (kakak dari raja sebelumnya, Agon). Gorgon sendiri merupakan sepupu dari raja Black Bolt dan salah satu member dari keluarga bangsawan Inhumans atau Royal Family Inhumans. Sejak kecil, dia bermain bersama Black Bolt di Terrrigen Mist. Bahkan, dirinya selalu menjadi supir atau pengantar pesan kepada para umat manusia. Bagi bangsa Inhumans, Gorgon seperti _bodyguard_ nya Black Bolt. Namun bagi raja, Gorgon seperti saudara sendiri. Bahkan dianggap sebagai keluarga dekatnya. Karena itu, Black Bolt dan ayahnya mempercayakan pekerjaan transportasi kepadanya. Bahkan, Gorgon menerimanya dengan senang hati dan setia kepadanya.

"Tuanku. Apa yang hendak katakan kepada hamba? Hamba akan melaksanakannya." Kata Gorgon membungkukkan hormat.

Black Bolt menatap Gorgon dengan penuh terkesima. Bahkan, dia memberika sebuah senyuman penuh arti kepadanya.

"Tuan ingin keluar dari singgasana dan berjalan-jalan ke dunia manusia? Apa anda yakin? Penasehat anda, Triton pasti tidak akan menyukainya." Kata Gorgon dengan bingung.

Tetapi, Black Bolt meraba serbuk kayu coklat dan menatap jendela. Ekspresinya sedikit resah. Takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Medusa. Gorgon kaget melihat ekspresi raja di kaca. Baru kali ini, dia ikut resah pula, bahwa Medusa belum ada kabar. Belum lagi, keberadaan Crystal, Luna dan Karnak. Sesuatu besar terjadi, dan raja ingin tahu, seperti apa kehidupan manusia yang sekarang.

"Baiklah, tuanku. Hamba akan melakukannya. Mohon hamba permisi," kata Gorgon pamit keluar dari ruang singgasana.

Ketika Gorgon keluar dari ruang singgasana, muncul Triton di balik pintu. Dia tersenyum kecut kepada pengawal Black Bolt.

"Tumben, Yang Mulia mau keluar ke dunia manusia. Apa bangsa Inhumans menerima hal itu, ya?" kata Triton.

"Entahlah, Triton. Hamba tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja Blackagar Boltagon." Kata Gorgon mengangkat bahu.

Triton memandang Gorgon dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Sampai sekarang, dia belum memahaminya. Hanya Medusa yang mengetahui apa dan reaksi raja, tanpa harus menggunakan kemampuan membaca pikiran, di mana sudah punah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu, temani dia untuk ke dunia manusia. Aku akan menangani hal kerajaan." Kata Triton. "Dan ingat, jangan percaya dengan S.H.I.E.L.D! mereka memiliki _track record_ buruk terhadap kerajaan kita."

"Baik, Triton." Kata Gorgon hormat sedikit membungkuk kepada Triton.

Dari segi jabatan, Triton lebih baik daripada Gorgon. Dia menyandang sebagai penasehat raja, karena berhasil menumpas bangsa Skrull dari penjajahan. Kemampuan strategi perang membuat Black Bolt terkagum kepadanya dan mengangkat sebagai penasehat.

Setelah Gorgon pergi, Triton ternyata hanyalah sebuah kamuflase semata. Dalam artian, dia adalah Triton palsu. Ketika ada ruangan kecil yang cukup untuk bersembunyi, dia merubah wujud … menjadi Mystique. Kali ini, senyumannya bagaikan ular mendesis.

Dia terus berjalan dan menghampiri para penjaga dengan mewujud kembali menjadi Triton. Penjaga curiga kepada pangeran (padahal aslinya Mystique yang sedang menyamar). Seketika, pangeran tersebut memukul wajah dengan sikut dan teknik _grappling hurricane_ , yaitu teknik memutar badan dengan lincah hingga orang tersebut terjatuh sambil merasakan kesakitan di bagian kepala dan punggung. Sementara penjaga satu lagi mengerang kesakitan di bagian wajah. Triton menghempaskan tendangan ke wajahnya hingga ambruk. Triton berubah kembali menjadi Mystique.

Black Bolt merasakan getaran bahwa akan ada penyusup yang memasuki ruang singgasana miliknya. Dia mulai bersiap-siap. Mystique menatap Black Bolt dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Rupanya, kau tidak termakan oleh perubahan wujudku ya? _Sasuga_ ," kata Mystique.

Black Bolt mengeluarkan suara _ultrasonic_ yang sangat keras, hingga semua penjaga mendengarnya. Mystique berlari dan menghajar raja. Namun, kemampuan bela diri Black Bolt sudah lebih baik. Dia menangkis serangan cepat Mystique sambil mengeluarkan _ultrasonic_ kembali. Kali ini, Black Bolt menghempaskan ke tubuh Mystique hingga terjatuh.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu diam-diam! Kau terlalu kuat!" keluh Mystique.

Mystique memilih untuk mundur dan melompat ke jendela sebelum para penjaga menangkapnya. Gorgon yang mengetahuinya langsung bergegas ke dalam ruang singgasana. Dia terkejut, karena raja diserang oleh penyusup. Dia bersama salah satu penjaga masuk ke dalam ruang singgasana

"Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?" kata Gorgon khawatir.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan menunjuk ke jendela.

"Baik! Hamba akan melaksanakannya!" kata salah satu penjaga. "Semuanya! Cari penyusup itu dan tangkap dia hidup-hidup! Ini perintah raja!"

Semua penjaga keluar dari ruang singgasana dan mencari keberadaan Mystique sampai ketemu. Gorgon mohon pamit kepada raja. Namun ditahan olehnya.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang bisa hamba bantu?" kata Gorgon.

Black Bolt menatap Gorgon dengan resah dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu terhadap Medusa. Memang dia meyakini, istrinya kuat. Tetapi, kekuatan merubah wujud yang dilakukan oleh Mystique benar-benar berbahaya. Karena itu, harus segera ditindak.

"Anda benar, Yang Mulia." Kata Gorgon menundukkan kepalanya.

Belum selesai bicara, Black Bolt menepuk pundak ke Gorgon dengan senyuman. Gorgon terkejut dengan senyuman Black Bolt. Untuk kali keskian, dia menampakkan senyuman kepada pelayan yang dipercaya. Dia pun membalas dengan senyuman pula.

"Baiklah! Hamba akan ikut dengan Yang Mulia! Kali ini, hamba akan memastikan keselamatan Yang Mulia hingga titik darah penghabisan!" kata Gorgon percaya diri.

Namun, raja memotong pembicaraan itu. Dia menatap Gorgon dengan dingin.

"Maafkan hamba." Kata Gorgon meralat ucapannya. "Hamba tidak akan biarkan diri hamba mati begitu saja, karena Yang Mulia adalah sepupu dan saudara hamba."

~o0o~

Terrigan Mist memang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh keluarga bangsawan Inhumans atau Royal Family Inhumans. Termasuk Triton sendiri, sepupu dari Medusa dan Black Bolt. Usianya masih muda. Yaitu sekitar 15 tahun. Tetapi, kemampuan tidak kalah dengan raja dan ratu.

Sebenarnya, Triton tidak memiliki jabatan apapun selain hubungan keluarga dari Royal Family Inhumans. Entah mengapa, dirinya lebih suka berbaur dengan penduduk di Attilan daripada menjadi penasehatnya ataupun jenderal. Seringkali, Medusa menawarkan jabatan di Terrigan Mist sebagai peneliti. Namun, dia menolak karena lebih suka bertapa dan berbaur dengan para penduduk. Sehingga memudahkan untuk mengatasi permasalahan kecil di lingkungannya. Meski begitu, Triton juga memikirkan nasib kerajaan yang dilemma.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luna Maximoff mengusulkan, bahwa peneliti bebas mengeksplorasi dan terjun langsung ke dunia manusia. Namun, raja mengatakan bahwa belum saatnya terjun langsung. Biarkan tunggu beberapa tahun lagi.

"Tidak! Itu terlalu lama, Yang Mulia! Kalau kita menunggu terlalu lama untuk melakukan _upgrade_ mengenai senjata perang kita, sudah saatnya membuka pengetahuan yang baru! Jangan sampai kejadian ini diulang oleh suku Wakanda!" kata Luna Maximoff protes.

Medusa menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi sedih. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, Luna. Tetapi, raja juga memikirkan keselamatan para penduduk di Attilan. Mereka ketakutan seandainya dijadikan sebagai bahan eksperimen oleh S.H.I.E.L.D . Mereka memang jahat, Luna. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku tahu, Ratu. Tetapi, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Zaman sudah mulai berubah. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri, melakukan aktifitas yang … terus berulang. Itu membuat semua orang menjadi bosan." Kata Luna terus protes.

Semua orang, termasuk Royal Family Inhumans juga memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luna. Jika rakyat terus menerus melakukan hal yang sama, itu akan menjadi aktifitas yang membosankan. Belum lagi, mereka belum memiliki _energy_ yang mampu kehidupan bangsa Inhumans berbeda.

"Putri Luna, anda belum paham situasi yang terjadi di dunia manusia. Anda silakan boleh membacanya." Kata Triton menunjukkan Koran terkini kepada Luna.

Gorgon menatap Triton rasa cemas. Dari sekian orang, hanya Luna yang meminta untuk membuka dunia luas dan membiarkan para penduduk melakukan penelitian di dunia manusia.

Ketika Luna membacanya, air matanya menetes di pipinya seolah-olah itu hanyalah rekayasa semata. Dia terus menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong!" ekspresi Luna tidak percaya.

"Maaf, Putri Luna. Hamba sendiri ikut bersama Ratu Medusa dan Raja Black Bolt." Kata Gorgon.

"Luna, kau harus bersabar ok? Ibu juga terkejut, mengingat kamu begitu mencintai ayahmu yang begitu dalam melebihi cintaku ke suamiku." Kata Crystal berusaha menghibur Luna.

Ekspresi raja menjadi sedih dan kecewa. Memang, keinginan Luna itu diutamakan, bersamaan dengan keinginan untuk jangka masa depan hingga generasi-generasi berikutnya. Namun, Medusa berusaha menghibur diri dan mencium kening raja.

"Aku ijin keluar dari pertemuan. Mau tenangin diri." Kata Luna mohon pamit meninggalkan ruangan.

Suasana menjadi suram kembali. Black Bolt meminta kepada semua orang untuk menunda permasalahan ini. Kecuali Gorgon, Triton, Medusa, Karnak, dan Crystal.

"Raja memerintahkan kalian untuk menyelidiki tentang keberadaan S.H.I.E.L.D. dan …" kata Medusa memberikan sebuah foto kepada mereka berlima. Belum termasuk Raja dan dirinya. "Cari Derpina. Dan ingat, kalau bertemu dengannya, kalian harus menunjukkan kemampuan aslinya. Jika tidak, kekuatannya akan menghanguskan kalian semua."

Triton menghela napas panjang dan memasuki Terrigan Mist. Tempat yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi. Memang, tidak banyak dikunjungi kecuali kepentingan khusus. Apalagi yang boleh melakukannya hanyalah Royal Family Inhumans. Termasuk dirinya. Meski begitu, dia ingin membuka jati diri Terrigen Mist yang sebenarnya. ada rumor mengatakan, bahwa Terrigen Mist adalah kota. Persis seperti Medusa dan Crystal yang kesannya terlalu _fanatic_ dengan kota. Raja sendiri memang tidak mengetahui Terrigen Mist, karena misteri akan terus diwarisi hingga generasi yang selanjutnya. Namun, Triton masih belum puas. Dia terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Terrigen Mist sendiri sangat jauh dari Attilan. Bahkan, para penduduk meyakini, Terrigen Mist adalah tempat terlarang. Tempat itu terbuat dari es yang muncul beribu tahunan silam. Dinding es, tanah pijakan pun juga dari es. Di langit, ada kerucut es yang siap jatuh kapan saja. belum lagi, tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari tempat itu. Karena itulah, para penduduk tidak boleh ke Terrigen Mist selain kepentingan khusus.

Ketika Triton berjalan, ada sebuah rumah yang sudah ditingali. Parahnya, tidak pernah terawat dengan rapi. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah membeku, tidak ada pintu dan hanya ada perabotan kayu yang sudah rapuh. Triton ke dalam rumah secara perlahan. Tidak ada penerangan di rumah itu. Sunyi.

"Halo? Apa ada orang?" Tanya Triton.

Dia terus berkata sampai dengan 3 kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Triton terus masuk ke dalam hingga menemukan dua jasad yang telah menjadi tengkorak. Dia kaget dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Triton menoleh sekitar bahwa situasinya aman. Kemudian, dia membawa sapu kecil untuk membersihkan debu di sekujur tubuh tengkorak. Betapa terkejutnya Triton, bahwa yang meninggal itu adalah … orang tua Medusa dan Crystal.

"Gawat! Mereka sudah meninggal! Aku harus cepat-cepat—" tiba-tiba, muncul raja Black Bolt yang berada di belakangnya. Ekspresinya kali ini geram.

"Tunggu, Raja! Ini bukan seperti yang anda bayangkan! Kumohon, beri hamba penjelasan!" kata Triton memohon.

Terlambat. Black Bolt melancarkan _ultrasonic_ ke Triton dan seketika, rumah tersebut runtuh hingga tidak tersisa.

Dia meninggalkan ruangan ekspresi kecewa terhadap Triton. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan orang tua medusa meninggal begitu saja.

Sementara itu, dua orang sedang mengamati Black Bolt yang meninggalkan Terrigen Mist. Kedua orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam dan putih. Pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam, sedangkan wanita tersebut mengenakan jubah putih. Mereka berdua mengintip di lembah Terrigen Mist.

"Dia seorang Raja? Mengapa dia ke sana?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja. Tetapi aneh." Kata wanita tersenyum.

"Aku paham."

"Cepat sekali. lalu kau mengetahui siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar?" Tanya wanita menatap pria denagn heran.

"Kau lupa ya? Kita sudah hidup lama! Lagipula, aku sudah menyegel Echidna dan Hyperion. Belum lagi, kemampuan dunia manusia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Kata Pria menganalisa kekuatan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Amir dan superhero Gundala? Apa mereka meninggal? Belum lagi anak itu akan mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh orang tuanya?" Tanya wanita itu.

Namun, ekpresi pria sedingin es dan menatapnya tajam. Seketika, tubuh wanita menggigil.

"Maaf." Kata wanita memohon maaf.

Pria itu membawa pedang emas milik Hyperion, sedangkan wanita membawa _dual gun_. Di balik jubahnya, ada guci dan gelas yang berasal dari segelan. Sementara wanita itu membawa semacam jam tangan dengan bertuliskan: ATLAS. Aura mereka berbeda. Yang satu aura seperti ular yang siap menerkam mangsa. Sedangkan aura pria seperti Titan emas. Hyperion.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan bangkitkan seseorang." Kata pria tersenyum simpul.

"Bangkitkan seseorang? Siapa? Titan? Atau monster?" Tanya wanita semangat.

"Nanti Kau akan mengerti, Derpina." Kata pria meninggalkan lembah Terrigen Mist.

Derpina mengira-ngira siapa orang itu. Ketika Dia mendapatkan _clue_ tidak jelas olehnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng kepala. Artinya, menyerah dalam teka-teki yang dibuat oleh pria itu.

"Dasar. Kau memang sulit diprediksi, Dimas."

~o0o~

Karnak berlari dan menghindari serangan Mockingbird. Wanita itu memang agen S.H.I.E.L.D. Dia terus melakukan teknik judo ke Karnak. Namun, berhasil dipatahkan olehnya. Luna sendiri menggunakan membaca pikiran dan menuliskan: "Bunuh wanita yang bernama Mockingbird!"

Seketika, semua polisi dan jajaran S.W.A.T menembak Mockingbird. Tetapi, dia terus berlari dan melemparkan granat kepada para polisi. Karnak, yang mengetahui gerakannya langsung menghindar dan menunggu serangan balik. Dia melakukan teknik karate, tendangan kipas ke wajah Mockingbird. Meski begitu, Mockingbird mengetahuinya dan langsung menangkisnya dengan tongkat miliknya dan memukulnya di bagian wajah Karnak. Luna terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari jaring. Dia harus membantu Karnak dalam menghadapi kecepatan dan serangan Mockingbird. Karnak mencoba menyerang sekali lagi. Kali ini, memukul di wajah Mockingbird dengan tendangan ke samping. Tetapi Mockingbird menunduk ke bawah dan memukul di kedua kaki Karnak.

"Kau benar-benar kuat, Inhumans! Sayangnya, kau harus ditangkap oleh S.H.I.E.L.D!" kata Mockingbird tersenyum.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengalahkan kau terlebih dahulu." Kata Karnak membalas senyuman Mockingbird.

Saat itulah, Luna melancarkan serangan membaca pikiran dan melemparkan granat ke Mockingbird. Karnak mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari. Dia baru ingat, bahwa belum mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Karnak menggunakan kekuatan peka terhadap orang lemah. Pandangan berubah ketika ada banyak banyak sandera di sana. Bahkan, para polisi mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu masuk, berkat Luna. Walaupun begitu, Luna belum mampu melepaskan diri dari jaring.

"Luna, cepat bebaskan mereka menggunakan kekuatanku. Aku yang kalahkan wanita itu!" teriak Karnak.

"Tetapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Luna.

"Lakukan saja! Kau tidak perlu menolongku!" kata Karnak.

Mockingbird tersenyum dan menyatukan _dual rod_ menjadi tongkat panjang. Dia mengayunkan tongkat ke kaki Karnak dengan memutar sebanyak 10 kali. Karnak sendiri melakukan tendangan lompatan. Tetapi, ditangkis olehnya dan memukul di bagian ujung tongkat. Bahkan, Mockingbird mengayunkan dan memukul ke bagian kepalanya dengan ujung tongkat. Serangan tersebut tidak berhasil kembali. Karnak menangkis tongkat tersebut dan memegang sisi tongkat. Dia menginjak tongkat tersebut dan melemparkan tongkat tersebut. Mockingbird terkejut dan mencoba menangkis gerakan Karnak. Tetapi, dia terlalu cepat, sehingga dengan mudahnya terus memukul di bagian perut dan kaki Mockingbird, hingga terjatuh.

Di pihak lain, Luna melihat situasi dari jauh. Dia menulis perintah ingatan pada salah satu polisi: "Bebaskan aku!". Perintah diterima dan salah seorang polisi membebaskan Luna. Namun, dia diserang oleh seorang pria. Dia membawa pistol yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru, dan menembaknya. Akibatnya, polisi tersebut dibunuh secara misterius. Bahkan tubuhnya pun menjadi debu hitam. Luna shock melihatnya dengan ekspresi geram.

Pria berkulit merah, berwajah merah, mirip seperti tengkorak. Mengenakan jubah hitam yang berlogo tengkorak dan tentakel merah. Tidak salah lagi, logo tersebut adalah H.Y.D.R.A.

"Halo, gadis kecil! Tidak kusangka kita bertemu beda spesies." Kata pria tengkorak merah. "Kali—"

Tiba-tiba, api berbentuk meteor menyambar ke arahnya dan pria tengkorak merah atau Red Skull menghindar. Elemen api itu, tidak salah lagi, _pikir Luna_. Dia menoleh ke samping dan dugaannya benar. Itu adalah ibu Luna, Crystal bersama Medusa.

"Ibu! Ratu Medusa!" teriak Luna.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" Tanya Crsytal.

Luna mengangguk pelan dan meneteskan air matanya. Dia senang karena bertemu dengan ibunya. Kemudian, Luna mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu anakku! Kubunuh kau, manusia!" teriak Crystal.

"Huh! Manusia unggulan rupanya?! Jadi tidak sabar menghabisimu segera!" teriak Red Skull.

"Ratu, bebaskan anakku! Akan kuurus orang ini!" ekspresi Crystal berubah menjadi serius.

Medusa mengangguk pelan dan langsung membebaskan Luna. Tetapi Red Skull menembak ke arah Medusa duluan. Untungnya, Ratu menghindar dan berlari. Crystal melemparkan api ke arah Red Skull.

Di pihak lain, muncul seorang pria berwajah pucat sedang mengamati pertarungan semua pihak. Baik kubu Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D maupun H.Y.D.R.A. Dia mengenakan jubah dan berambut hijau sambil membawa _game_. Dia didatangi oleh dua orang berjubah hitam dan putih. Tidak lain adalah Dimas dan Derpina.

"Tu … an, Nyo … nya." Kata pria berwajah pucat.

"Kau ingin membantu manusia dan Inhumans, kan? Temui mereka dan hajar anak buah Uranus." Kata Dimas tersenyum.

"Ta … pi. Aku … tidak … punya … kekuatan." Katanya lagi. Kali ini, dia tidak sabaran.

"Kau ini." Kata Derpina menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Sudahlah! Kau temui mereka dan hadapi secara jantan! Kami akan mengawasimu. Kagamine Rinto."

To be Continued.

 **Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Derpina dan Dimas membangkitkan Kagamine Rinto yang meninggal kecelakaan? Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya? sementara Black Bolt dan Gorgon menyusul ke dunia manusia. Di pihak lain, pertarungan kali ini semakin mendebarkan. Kemudian, aku akan melanjutkan Civil War part 2. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Triton? Apakah dia mati dibunuh oleh Black Bolt? Walaupun begitu, fanfic Inhumans akan berakhir di part 3 saja, karena ingin meneruskan cerita Heroes Chronicles Universe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 (Last)

Pertarungan kali ini akan menjadi menarik, _pikir Derpina_. Gadis itu memikirkan hal yang menarik. Termasuk pertarungan 3 pihak. S.H.I.E.L.D, H.Y.D.R.A dan bangsa Inhumans. Meski begitu, Derpina memilih untuk mengamati saja, daripada turun langsung. Dia bersama Dimas dan Kagamine Rinto. Derpina mengenakan kacamata hitam, rambut hitam panjang, jam tangan mickey mouse (meski dia tidak mengakui bahwa dia fans berat dengannya), mata hitam, kulit sawo matang (meski dilihat dari sekilas, tampak kulitnya putih) dan hidung mancung. Kemana-mana, Derpina selalu membawa _dual gun_ di pinggangnya. Selain karena tipikal jarak jauh, dia pandai dalam menganalisa dan menembak dengan jarak terjauh sekitar 10 km. kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, tetapi Derpina selalu menyiapkan sniper yang akan menjadi kartu as terakhirnya. Untuk saat ini, cukup _dual gun_ saja.

Sebenarnya, Dimas dan Derpina membangkitkan Kagamine Rinto karena ingin memanfaatkan bakat otaku. Tetapi, mereka memodifikasinya sesuka hati, sehingga dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama persis dengan _Superhero_. Derpina menaruh tulang Kagamine Rinto di bawah dan Dimas menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membangkitkannya dalam wujud manusia utuh. Akan tetapi, efeknya adalah keberadaan Rinto akan dihapuskan. Untuk selamanya.

Dimas melihat Derpina sedang memberikan tugas khusus kepada Kagamine Rinto, yang kondisinya seperti mayat hidup. Pucat dan membawa konsol game. Tetapi ekspresinya seperti orang lagi menangis.

"Aku … tidak … tahu … harus … bagaimana." Kata Rinto terbata-bata.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas!" kata Derpina tidak sabaran.

"Tenang dulu, kak. Aku yakin, Rinto orang yang sangat berguna bagi rencana selanjutnya." Ujar Dimas.

Dilihat sekilas, Derpina maupun Dimas tidak mirip. Tetapi, mereka merupakan anak kembar dari Titan zaman emas sekaligus istri dari Kronos, Rhea. Hanya, Derpina saja yang mirip seperti Ibunya. Sedangkan dimas merupakan _incest_ dari Rhea dengan seorang titan yang bernama Ieapetus. Sehingga, Rhea melahirkan bayi kembar walau berbeda ayah. Disitulah letak kekuatannya. Dimas menguasai kemampuan bela diri pada senjata dekat. Senjata favoritnya adalah _Kuzuryu_. Sedangkan Derpina sendiri bukan petarung. Namun, karena desakan Rhea itulah, dia memilih bertarung daripada diam tidak melakukan apapun. Dimas adalah adik dari Derpina dan jaraknya hanya sekitar 39 detik.

"Rencana apa? 3 pihak akan saling berseteru. Kau ingin menghentikan semuanya?" Tanya Derpina.

"Sebenarnya tidak, kak." Kata Dimas tersenyum.

Derpina bingung apa maksud dari ucapan Dimas. Dari sekian orang, Dimas adalah otak di balik rencana bombastisnya. Bahkan, kemampuan strateginya lebih baik daripadanya. Derpina pandai dalam membangkitkan dan membujuk orang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Derpina.

Tiba-tiba, Dimas turun dari lantai dan berjalan ke kaca. Dia menoleh ke kakaknya mengedipkan mata di bagian kiri. Derpina menepuk jidat dan terjun bebas ke tanah.

"RINTO, gunakan _game Flying_ sekarang!" teriak Derpina.

"O … K." kata Rinto menekan tombol _power on._

Game tersebut terbentuk menjadi dua pesawat jet tempur. Pesawat tersebut sangat cepat dan mengejar Derpina dan Dimas. Sontak, semua pihak memandang dua pesawat terbang.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Medusa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya, mereka akan terlibat." Kata Crystal.

~o0o~

Mockingbird menyerang Karnak berkali-kali hingga terdesak. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Karnak mulai terdesak. Malahan, dia semakin kuat dan mempertajam kemampuan perasa miliknya. Semakin dia diserang oleh Mockingbird, semakin tajam dan kuat serangannya. Mockingbird mulai merasakan lemahnya titik serangan yang dituju. Dimulai dari bagian tangan, lengan, hingga otot-otot yang diserang. Semakin lama, semakin menurun daya serangan Mockingbird.

" _Gawat! Kekuatan Inhumans meningkat dari sebelumnya. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya._ " Ujar Mockingbird dalam hati.

 **#NP: Altima – One**

Tetapi sebenarnya, Karnak menghindari serangan Mockingbird. Pada mulanya, dia membiarkan dia menyerang terlebih dahulu, sehingga seolah-olah Karnak terdesak. Meski harus babak belur terlebih dahulu, Cara tersebut ternyata ampuh. Mockingbird memukul dengan _dual rod_ tetapi daya serangan dan jangkauan semakin menurun dan lemah. Bahkan, nyaris tidak punya tenaga sama sekali. Terlihat jelas, Mockingbird kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajahnya. Tidak disangka, pertarungannya kali ini akan dimenangkan oleh Karnak.

"Menyerahlah, Mockingbird." Kata Karnak.

"Menyerah? Itu tidak ada dalam kamusku, Inhumans." Kata Mockingbird melemparkan _smoke grenade_.

Tiba-tiba, dia menghilang begitu saja. Tindakan cerdik, tetapi Karnak tidak akan membiarkan Mockingbird kabur begitu saja.

"Luna, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melacak wanita itu!" perintah Karnak.

"Ok!"

Luna memejamkan dan mencari keberadaan Mockingbird. Dia mencari orangnya lewat pikiran semua orang. Dia yakin, Mockingbird pasti ditemukan. Tetapi, jejaknya menghilang. Seakan-akan tersapu oleh angin. Luna membuka matanya dan menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Mockingbird tidak ditemukan." Kata Luna sedih.

Karnak tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luna. Dia tahu, usaha Luna patut diapresiasi. Meski begitu, tujuan Mockingbird menangkap Inhumans masih belum jelas. Karnak membebaskan Luna yang terperangkap di jaring. Namun, dirinya tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh Mockingbird.

"Dua orang berhasil aku tangkap. Tinggal menunggu dua lagi. Kemungkinan, mereka tidak akan selamat dari sini." Kata Mockingbird tersenyum tipis.

"Lepaskan kami, S.H.I.E.L.D! atau kau akan merasakan kemarahan dari bangsa Inhumans!" teriak Luna.

"Silakan saja, gadis kecil. Kau tidak akan berhasil mengalahkanku." Kata Mockingbird dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawanya. "Bawa mereka dari sini!"

Ketika pasukan S.H.I.E.L.D membawanya, Crystal melemparkan hembusan angin yang kencang ke pasukan. Ekspresinya marah dan langsung berlari ke sana.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawa anakku dan pengikut setiaku, Wanita sialan!" teriak Crystal.

Mockingbird melaju kencang dan menggunakan _jetpack_. Benda tersebut memiliki kemampuan terbang meski kecepatannya tidak terlalu lambat. Memiliki panel untuk mengendalikan ketinggian dan manuvernya. Warnanya abu-abu dan ada asap di bagian samping panelnya. Meski begitu, kemampuan tingginya tidak diragukan lagi. Dia langsung melaju dan mendorong _jetpack_ ke arah Crystal. Sontak, dia terkejut dan melemparkan bola air ke arah Mockingbird. Namun, dapat ditepis dengan mudah olehnya. Mockingbird menyerang sisi kanan dan kiri Crystal. Mereka berdua bertarung di udara untuk sesaat. Ketika mereka jatuh ke tanah, Crystal menggunakan kedua telapak tangan menjadi api _booster_. Kedengarannya aneh, tetapi dia terlihat seperti melayang di udara. Sementara Mockingbird menggunakan _jet shoes_. Jet tersebut bisa terbang dan mampu melakukan pengejaran dalam skala tinggi.

Sementara itu, Medusa terus menghindari serangan dari Red Skull. Dia mengenakan senjata _bazooka_ , tetapi batunya adalah _tesseract_.

Tesseract atau kubus kosmik (nama istilahnya _Cosmic Cubes_ ) sebenarnya alat yang sudah terkontamintasi dan dibuat oleh peradaban alam semesta. Termasuk bangsa Skrull sendiri. Maksudnya, bangsa Skrull hanya menyempurnakan kegunaan Tesseract itu sendiri. Kekuatan itu sangatlah misterius. Bahkan, tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya, kecuali pemilik batu itu sendiri. Namanya Thanos [disebutkan dalam Heroes Chronicles Chapter 0]. Tetapi semua batu diberikan secara cuma-cuma kepada seluruh makhluk hidup, karena dia merasa kuat tanpa semua batu. Batu tersebut digunakan penelitian oleh A.I.M atau Advanced Idea Mechanic dengan tujuan, untuk menaklukan dunia. Saat itu, A.I.M dipimpin oleh Baron Strucker. Dia melakukan eksperimen dengan dua orang, yang berpotensi _asset_ masa depan. Mereka adalah Akame dan  Alucard. Mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Tetapi, jika Baron Strucker mengembangkan kemampuan mereka ke tingkat tinggi, maka dipastikan kekuatan mereka berdua akan jauh lebih berbahaya, serta berpotensi menghancurkan para Dewa.

Mungkin itulah Red Skull mencoba mengambil alih batu itu dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Karena itulah, Medusa tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau hebat juga, wanita!" kata Red Skull.

"Mestinya, jangan pernah meremehkan seorang wanita, manusia." Kata Medusa.

Rambutnya akan memanjang dan menyerang Red Skull untuk senjata itu dari genggamannya. Red Skull menahan dan menembakkan ke arah Medusa. Ketika dia akan menarik pelatuknya, Medusa memotong rambutnya dan menghindar tembakannya. Konon, jika terkena sekali tembakan, maka dipastikan dirinya akan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya. Medusa berlari dan menyerang Red Skull. Rambut Medusa dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Red skull tidak mampu bergerak.

"Sialan kau!" geram Red Skull.

Medusa terus menahan gerakan dari Red Skull. Saat itulah, Luna memfokuskan diri untuk membantu Medusa. Dia memasuki pikiran Red Skull dan menembak dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, akal sehat Red Skull masih ada dan terus melepaskan diri dari serangan Luna.

"Sekarang, Luna! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Medusa.

Luna langsung menyerang dengan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan Red Skull. Dia menulis ulang perintah yang dilakukan oleh para polisi: "BANTU MEDUSA! TEMBAK RED SKULL!"

Para Polisi menoleh dan menembakkan semua peluru ke Red Skull. Meski begitu, Red Skull berlari dan mengenyahkan pikiran yang diperbuat oleh Luna. Rambut Medusa lepas dan dia terjatuh di tanah. Red Skul tanpa ragu menembak para polisi dengan pistol yang diisi Tesseract, hingga mereka terbunuh tanpa jejak. Tidak hanya itu, Red Skull belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh _energy_ miliknya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tekanan psikis ditunjukkan kepada Luna, yang akhirnya tidak mampu menandingi pikirannya. Meski dia seorang pemimpin, tetapi kemampuannya benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan dikatakan sebagai manusia unggulan olehnya.

Ketika Luna mengerang kesakitan karena tekanan psikis oleh Red Skull, dirinya tidak sadar, bahwa Mockingbird memerintahkan para agen untuk mundur. Dia mencari celah untuk pergi dari sini, karena kekuatannya terlalu tinggi. Dia menengok sekilas dan mengeluarkan asap gas air mata. Crystal tidak mampu melihatnya. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Karnak melihatnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri bersamaan dengan Luna. Akhirnya, dia berhasil dan menangkap Crystal. Meski begitu, kondisi Karnak terluka cukup parah. Semenjak dia bertarung sengit dengan Mockingbird, belum pernah ada orang yang mampu menandingi kemampuannya. Luna mengeluh sakit kepala. Dia memusatkan sisa tenaga untuk mencari Mockingbird. Luna tahu bahwa dia mundur bersamaan dengan para agen. Sama halnya dengan Red Skull. Ketika Medusa tidak mampu membendungnya, dia kabur juga lewat celah kecil.

"Luna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Crystal ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Aku harus menemukan wanita itu sebelum kabur." Kata Luna.

"Percuma, Luna! Dia sudah pergi!" teriak Medusa.

"Pergi? Apa maksud Ratu pergi?" Tanya Luna.

"Red Skull. Mockingbird. Hilang. Seakan-akan mereka menghilang diterpa angin." Ujar Medusa.

Luna menghela napas berat. Tidak mampu mencari jejak keberadaan Mockingbird. Dia hanya menyesali perbuatannya. Kalau saja Luna sigap mencarinya, pastinya dia memberitahukan kepada lainnya untuk menangkapnya.

"Luna, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang, kau masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Seandainya saja kau mengejarnya pun, pasti bakal ditangkap olehnya." Kata Crystal.

"Benar kata ibumu, Luna. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah berusaha." kata Karnak tersenyum.

Tetapi, waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Semua kondisi, kegiatan dan makhluk hidup berhenti. Seolah-olah, jam dinding rusak. Lalu, muncul Dimas dari langit. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit tersenyum. Sedangkan Derpina mengamatinya dari atas. Dia hanya menggeleng kepala ketika Dimas berada di bawah. Sementara Rinto sendiri bermain game.

"Ngapain sih, Dimas di bawah? Itu tidak sesuai rencana sebelumnya." Gerutu Derpina.

"Aku … tidak … tahu … mungkin dia sedang mencari … sesuatu." Kata Rinto.

Saat itulah, Dimas menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba, Dimas berada di atas, sedangkan Rinto di bawah. Hal itu tentu tidak disadari olehnya. Hanya Derpina yang tahu kemampuan Dimas yang sebenarnya.

"Yang barusan itu … kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Derpina cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa masalahmu, kak? Lagian, aku daritadi di atas kok." Kata Dimas.

"Aku tahu. Kau di atas, dan Rinto di bawah." Kata Derpina garuk kepala.

Sejak kapan Dimas berada di atas? Mengingat, Rinto sama Dimas hanya mengamati dari atas meski beda tempat. Ternyata, Dimas bertukar ilusi dengan Rinto. Tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Jadinya, Rinto terbang dan Dimas bersama dengan Derpina.

"Lalu, apa rencana kita selanjutnya, kak? Apakah kita ke New York?" Tanya Dimas.

Derpina memiliki ide lain. Dia turun ke bawah dan menjentikkan jari di hadapan Rinto. Hilanglah dia di hadapannya.

"Maaf ya Rinto, tetapi peranmu di sini sudah selesai." Kata Derpina tersenyum.

Saat itulah, Dimas bersiul untuk memanggil hewan peliharannya. Saat itulah muncul hewan raksasa burung yang muncul dari dimensi lain. Hewan ini berbulu lebat, berkepala burung elang, memiliki sayap raksasa dan berkaki empat. Hewan itu bernama Griffin, hewan mitologi yang berasal dari Mesir Kuno.

Sebenarnya, menurut sumber terkenal seperti Wikipedia, Griffin atau nama yunaninya _γρύφων_ adalah ialah makhluk legenda dengan badan seekor singa dan kepala serta sepasang sayap berupa elang. Griffin dilambangkan sebagai ketua, pemerintah atau raja disebabkan ciri-ciri fisikalnya yang terdiri dari singa dan elang. Secara tradisionalnya, singa dianggap raja kepada binatang rimba manakala helang ialah raja kepada burung. Hasil gabungan ini, grifin telah dipikirkan layak menjadi makhluk berkuasa dan hebat yang utama. Griffin biasanya diketahui menjaga harta karun dan mampu menilai harta milikan seseorang yang berharga.

 **Dimas dan Derpina menaiki Griffin. Dan kemudian, Derpina menjentikkan jarinya hingga mereka semua bergerak. Termasuk makhluk hidup dan Inhumans. Griffin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana mereka berdua menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Misi berhasil bagi Dimas dan Derpina.**

~o0o~

Luna merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kondisi dan situasi sebelumnya. Seakan-akan waktunya berhenti begitu saja. Dia sendiri merasakan, bahwa waktu berhenti begitu saja. Tidak ada aktifitas, tidak ada yang bergerak termasuk dirinya. Dan … tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. Apakah ibunya, Crystal menyadari, bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika waktu berhenti?

Medusa, Karnak dan Crystal berbicara mengenai keadaan masing-masing, pasca diserang dua kubu. S.H.I.E.L.D dan H.Y.D.R.A

"Ibu … aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Luna.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Katakan apa pertanyaanmu? Akan kujawab semampuku." Kata Crystal tersenyum.

Medusa berhenti bicara dan mendengarkan keluhan Luna. Bersamaan dengan Karnak yang hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ibu merasa tidak, bahwa waktu berhenti secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Luna.

Crystal mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir. Seorang anak bisa merasakan hal-hal yang di luar batas kewajaran ras Inhumans. Semenjak Quicksilver meninggal, Luna hanya punya seorang ibu yang selalu menyayanginya. Melebihi siapapun, termasuk adiknya sendiri, Medusa. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Crystal dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab. Maka, dia hanya mampu mengangkat bahu dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Maaf, sayang. Ibu tidak merasakan hal seperti itu. Jadi … Ibu minta maaf." Kata Crystal.

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun kok. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Benar begitu kan, Karnak?" kata Medusa mendukung pendapat kakaknya.

Karnak menoleh ke wajah sang Ratu. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng kepala saja.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali. Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku permisi dulu, bu. Mau menenangkan diri." Kata Luna menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dan meninggalkan mereka.

Crystal memandang Luna dari belakang. Matanya berkaca-kaca bahwa dirinya tidak mampu mengatasi permasalahan yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"Aku tahu ini berat, kak. Tapi percayalah, dia bakal menjadi calon Ratu yang sepertiku. Kau harus percaya kepadanya." Kata Medusa tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau, Crystal memandang Medusa dengan senyum. Ratu selalu menghibur saudaranya yang bersedih, karena suatu hal.

"Benar juga katamu, Medusa. Aku harus percaya kepadanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai kepercayaan. Aku ragu kenapa S.H.I.E.L.D menyerang kita? Apa jangan-jangan H.Y.D.R.A telah berhasil menyusupi organisasi itu?" Tanya Karnak.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Medusa bingung.

"Maksudku begini, Ratu … Ratu Medusa." Kata Karnak berdeham meralat panggilan Medusa. "Aku pernah mempelajari informasi tentang S.H.I.E.L.D, baik itu bersifat rahasia maupun _public_. Tetapi aku belum pernah mendengar, bahwa ras Inhumans menjadi target penangkapan oleh mereka. Apa jangan-jangan …"

Medusa dan Crystal saling memandang bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti perkataan dari Karnak. Apa yang dia sembunyikan darinya?

"Karnak, katakan! Apa yang terjadi?! Apakah suamiku dan kau … mengadakan pertemuan rahasia?" Tanya Medusa.

"Sayangnya, itu benar, Ratu. Suamiku dan aku mengadakan pertemuan. Kali ini … dengan Gorgon dan Triton. Kami membahas mengenai ancaman dari S.H.I.E.L.D. Akan kujelaskan." Kata Karnak menjelaskan.

Dari sinilah, cerita beberapa tahun yang lalu dimulai.

~o0o~

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu Captain America: Winter Soldier, bukan? Kalau sudah tahu, maka informasi rahasia yang disimpan dan rencana H.Y.D.R.A akan dibongkar secara _public_. Meski begitu, konsekuensi yang mereka tempuh adalah semua nama dan proyek S.H.I.E.L.D akan diekspos dan dibubarkan oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Bahkan, Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanoff terlibat pula dalam kasus proyek Insight [kalian ingat bukan ketika dia diwawancarai oleh Pemerintah mengenai proyek itu dan jika ingin bertanya lebih dalam, langsung temui Black Widow dan menjelaskan semuanya]. Pasca kejadian itu, S.H.I.E.L.D semakin diawasi oleh _World Security Council_ gerak-geriknya. Walaupun mereka memberikan semua agen dan staff S.H.I.E.L.D, keberadaan Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff dan Nick Fury menghilang tanpa jejak. Mereka seolah-olah hanya angin lalu. Namun, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Gorgon mengawasi sidang yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat untuk meminta penjelasan dari Natasha sendiri. Dia menyamar sebagai warga biasa. Mengenakan kacamata hitam, berjas hitam dan berpakaian formal, layaknya seorang pengacara. Ketika Natasha meninggalkan sidang, Gorgon mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun, dia menghilang.

"Black Widow menghilang. _Over_." Kata Gorgon.

"Apa?! Menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Karnak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Gorgon.

Black Bolt berpikir dan mengetuk jari di singgasananya. Dia yakin, pasti Natasha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang. Termasuk ras Inhumans. Saat ini, ruang singgasana ditempati oleh Black Bolt, Triton, Karnak dan dua penjaga di luar.

"Yang Mulia Raja, menurut anda bagaimana langkah selanjutnya?" Tanya Karnak.

Namun, dia tidak merespon. Malahan, dia menoleh ke Triton dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Eskpresi Triton berubah menjadi kaget.

"Tidak. Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini! Kalau kau melakukannya, S.H.I. mengincar benda itu?! Aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu! Terlalu dini! Pikirkanlah, Raja!" kata Triton bernada tinggi dan kaget.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Karnak.

"Dia ingin memberikan Terrigen Mist kepada S.H.I.E.L.D … sebagai pelindungnya. Dan … Raja langsung memutus kontak dengan mereka sebagai jaminan." Kata Triton membuang muka kepada Karnak.

Sontak, semua orang yang berada di ruang singgasana kecuali para penjaga terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yang Mulia! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap Ratu Medusa dan Nyonya Crystal. Mereka akan mempertanyakan kredibilitas anda sebagai Raja!" kata Karnak menolak dan memohon.

Black Bolt menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan kepada mereka. Sebenarnya, Black Bolt sendiri tidak memiliki opsi lain selain memberikan Terrigen Mist kepada S.H.I.E.L.D. mereka meminta bantuan karena organisasi tersebut telah disusupi dan membutuhkan _energy_ yang banyak untuk mengalahkan H.Y.D.R.A. selain itu, dengan keterbatas sumber jaringan internet, mau tidak mau, S.H.I.E.L.D harus di _restart_. Di mulai ketika mennjelang perang dunia II, tahun 1942-1945. Ketika itu, Howard Stark, ayah Tony Stark mendirikan S.H.I.E.L.D dengan bertujuan untuk menghentikan ambisi H.Y.D.R.A saat itu. Berkas _file_ masih ada walaupun menggunakan kertas dokumen dan foto lama mereka. Otomatis S.H.I.E.L.D berada di posisi sulit sekarang. Karena itulah, mereka meminta bantuan kepada ras Inhumans yang berada di Atillan, _Atlantic Ocean_.

"Memang berat, Raja. Tetapi berpikirlah masa depan ras Inhumans. Jika kita biarkan mereka menggunakan Terrigen Mist, kedudukan kita akan diambil pula oleh H.Y.D.R.A. kita tidak bisa ikut campur perseturuan mereka. Dengan segala hormat Raja, saya tidak setuju dengan pendapat anda, Yang Mulia Raja. Mohon pertimbangkan." Kata Triton pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua orang terdiam. Memikirkan usulan Triton. Baik Karnak maupun Gorgon tidak ingin berbicara sejenak. Black Bolt mengerti maksud mereka dan mempersilahkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Raja butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dia mengacungkan satu jari telunjuk bahwa beri waktu besok untuk membuat keputusan dari tawaran S.H.I.E.L.D.

Karnak meninggalkan Raja Black Bolt sendirian di ruang singgasananya. Dia yakin, apapun keputusan sang Raja, akan mendapatkan konsekuensi dan efek ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gorgon menghubungi Karnak via radio.

"Tuanku, kau yakin itu keputusan yang terbaik?" Tanya Gorgon.

"Tentu saja. Memberikan waktu untuk berpikir itu lebih baik. Lagipula, keputusan sang Raja pasti mutlak, apapun yang terjadi." Kata Karnak.

Gorgon mengerti kesulitan sang Raja dalam menentukan keputusan. Jika dirinya menjadi raja, pasti ekspresi dan reaksinya bakal lebih parah darinya.

" _Seandainya ada Ratu di sini. Bisa jadi, memudahkan untuk mengambil keputusan secara cepat._ " Gumam Gorgon dalam hati.

Semoga keputusan sang Raja lebih bijak dan mempertimbangkan seluruh aspek yang ada di bangsawan keluarga Inhumans atau Royal Family Inhumans.

Keesokan harinya, salah seorang agen dari S.H.I.E.L.D datang menemui Black Bolt. Akan tetapi, sang Raja memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran dari S.H.I.E.L.D. Alasannya karena dia khawatir pada dua hal. Yang pertama adalah efek jangka panjang ras Inhumans. Jika S.H.I.E.L.D menggunakan Terrigen Mist sebagai markas, Sumber Daya Alam akan tergerus dan ras Inhumans akan terancam punah. Alasan lainnya adalah H.Y.D.R.A mengincar tempat yang sama dengan S.H.I.E.L.D. Semenjak pemerintah Amerika Serikat memaksa membubarkan S.H.I.E.L.D, para agen dan staff resmi ditangkap atau menghilang tanpa jejak. Seakan-akan, mereka adalah sekumpulan buronan yang bertanggung jawab atas _tragedy_ di New York.

Salah satu agen S.H.I.E.L.D menghormati keputusan Raja dan pergi dari ruang dan wilayah ras Inhumans. Namun, agen tersebut berkata kepada Raja. "Kau boleh menolak keberadaan kami. Tetapi kami di sini untuk melindungi kalian."

"Jangan salahkan kami kalau salah satu agen kami menyerang kalian, tanpa sepengetahuan kalian." Kata salah satu agen gumam dan meninggalkan mereka.

~o0o~

"Karena itulah mereka menyerang kita semua." Kata Crystal mengerti penjelasan dari Karnak.

"Lalu … Yang aku tidak mengerti, mengapa S.H.I.E.L.D ingin menangkap kita? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan Terrigen Mist?" Tanya Medusa.

Karnak mengerti keresahan Medusa. Dia memang tidak paham lika-liku politik. Tetapi yang jelas, Raja Black Bolt mengambil keputusan yang berat. Ditambah pula serangan dari berbagai pihak.

"Mungkin, hamba bisa menjelaskannya." Kata Gorgon yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia datang bersama dengan Raja Black Bolt.

Tanpa pedulikan lainnya, Medusa berlari dan memeluk sang suami tercinta, Black Bolt. Meskipun kedatangannya mendadak, tetapi dia sangat merindukan Black Bolt. Karnak berlutut kepadanya. Bersamaan dengan Crystal menundukkan kepalanya kepada Black Bolt. Namun, Luna tidak menoleh kepadanya. Dia masih kecewa dengan diri sendiri, karena tidak berhasil menangkap salah satu agen S.H.I.E.L.D

"Suamiku … kenapa dengan lukamu?" Tanya Medusa memegang pipinya yang tergores.

Black Bolt hanya menundukkan kepala. Dia ingat ketika bertarung dengan Mystique dan menyebabkan luka ringan di bagian kaki dan wajahnya. Medusa tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang penting Raja baik-baik saja.

"Mana Triton?" Tanya Crystal.

Ekspresi Black Bolt berubah menjadi sedih. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan, bahwa Triton membunuh orang tua Medusa. Maka, dia menatap wajah Medusa. Dia memberitahukan bahwa Triton meninggal di Terrigen Mist. Bersamaan dengan orang tua Medusa dan Crystal. Medusa menutup wajahnya dan menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak mungkin … ini pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin Triton membunuh Raja." Kata Medusa menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tapi memang begitu buktinya. Triton datang ke Terrigen Mist … dan membunuh orang tuamu. Buktinya sudah ada di tanganku. Maafkan hamba, Ratu. Tetapi memang seperti itulah yang terjadi." Kata Gorgon menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan.

Medusa dan Crystal meneteskan air mata berkali-kali, hingga mereka saling merangkul. Mereka tidak percaya, orang tuanya dibunuh oleh Triton.

"Luna, boleh berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya Crystal mengusap air matanya.

Luna menoleh ke Ibunya dan menangis. Anehnya, dia meneteskan air mata darah. Sontak, semua orang yang melihatnya shock dan mendatangi Luna.

"Luna, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Medusa.

"Sayang, sadarlah! Ibu minta maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu." Kata Crystal.

"Itu bukan salahmu, sayang. Ini salahku yang melibatkanmu dan Luna." Kata suara laki-laki yang mempengaruhi Luna.

Crystal menutup mulutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Mendengar seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya. Pietro Maximoff. Matanya berubah menjadi biru dan merah. Rambutnya menjadi perak. Seolah-olah, Luna dirasuki oleh roh yang sudah meninggal.

"Maafkan aku, Crystal dalam wujud aneh kayak gini." Kata Pietro.

"Pietroku sayang, kenapa kau … aku tidak mengerti—"

"Aku paham. Aku sudah meninggal, sayang." Kata Pietro tersenyum.

Semua orang yang memandang Luna langsung mengerti ucapannya. Meninggal adalah hal yang tabu bagi mereka semua. Walaupun mereka hidup lebih lama, tetapi semua orang pasti bakal meninggal.

"Lantas, mengapa kau ada di sini? Merasuki anak kita, Pietro?" Tanya Crystal.

"Dua alasan. Aku merindukanmu dan membenci dua orang. Dimas dan Derpina. Mereka berdua musuh yang berbahaya. Aku … tidak mampu mengalahkannya." Kata Pietro.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa mereka telah membunuhmu?" Tanya Crystal mendesaknya.

"Bukan membunuh." Kata Pietro menghela napas dalam. "Mereka memiliki kekuatan … bisa dikatakan dewa. Tidak! Bukan Dewa lagi, tetapi alam semesta."

Semua orang saling memandang.

"Memangnya sekuat apa Dimas dan Derpina?" Tanya Crystal.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tetapi yang jelas, kalian harus ke jepang. Temui para player Burst Link. Termasuk Haruyuki Arita. Dia memang bertubuh kecil dan mirip seperti babi. Tetapi, jangan lihat dari _cover_ nya." Kata Pietro tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Pietro." Kata Karnak.

"Terima kasih, Crystal. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Pietro mencium pipi Crystal.

Crystal mengusap air matanya dan mengelus kedua pipi Pietro (walaupun tubuhnya adalah Luna, anaknya sendiri).

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pietroku sayang." Kata Crystal.

Pietro langsung menghilang. Seperti tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba, Luna tersadar dan kembali seperti semula. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa ayahnya merasuki tubuhnya. Mungkin efek Luna mengalami kelelahan batin dan fisik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luna polos.

Black Bolt mengamati Luna dan menoleh kepada Medusa. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut ke Jepang. Namun, butuh butuh persiapan untuk melakukannya.

"Kau yakin ke sana? Lantas, siapa yang memerintah di _Royal Family Inhumans_ kalau selain dirimu, Rajaku sayang?" kata Medusa tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Black Bolt.

Benar kata Medusa. Black Bolt tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Medusa dengan lembut. Sontak, semua orang menoleh, karena terdengar secara tiba-tiba. Luna malah melongo melihatnya. Crystal menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu berciuman di sini." Kata Crystal ekspresi menjijikkan.

"Nyonya Crystal, mari kita ke Jepang. Putri Luna ingin ikut ke sana?" Tanya Karnak.

Luna berdiri dan menggeleng-geleng kepala. Tetapi, dia tersenyum menoleh ke ibunya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Bagiku, aku berkelana sendirian. Aku ingin mencari Mockingbird dan meminta penjelasan darinya." Kata Luna.

"Begitu ya. Sayang ibu tidak ikut bersamamu." Kata Crystal menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Tenang saja, Crystal. Yang penting, dia bisa jaga diri. Benar kan, Luna?" Tanya Medusa tersenyum kepadanya.

Karnak dan Gorgon memandang Luna. Begitu juga dengan Raja. Mereka semua yakin, apapun keputusan Luna, akan didukung oleh keluarga terdekat. Termasuk Crystal, ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Yang penting, ibu baik-baik saja. Jaga diri ibu baik-baik ya." Kata Luna.

Crystal langsung memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Ibunya pasti rindu dengan perginya Luna. Dia memberikan sebuah kalung kepada Luna. Pemberian ketika dirinya dan ayahnya, Pietro Maximoff menikah. Kalung itu sangat indah dan berkilau. Bentuknya terbuat dari berlian dicampur dengan lapisan batu safir. Bentuknya pun lingkaran seperti manik-manik. Tidak hanya itu, warnanya pun hanya biru muda. Tidak terlihat seperti batu safir.

"Ibu … bagus sekali kalungnya. Apakah ini—"

"Benar, sayang. Itu adalah pemberian ayahmu kepada ibu ketika menikah. Kini, setelah ayahmu meninggal, ibu terus mengingatnya, bahwa ibu mencintainya dan juga … dirimu." Kata Crystal

Luna memegang kalung seolah itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya. Kemudian, dia mengenakannya. Dia terlihat anggun ketika mengenakan kalung pemberian dari ibunya.

"Makasih, bu. Akan kujaga kalung ini." Kata Luna.

"Sama-sama, nak. Medusa, mari kita berangkat. Raja, kami pamit dulu." Kata Crystal pamit kepada Luna dan Black Bolt.

Sebelumnya, Black Bolt memutuskan untuk terus berada di singgasananya, sampai kedatangan Medusa dkk. Walau begitu, Gorgon akan menjadi pengawal setia Raja Black Bolt sampai mereka kembali ke Attilan. Black Bolt memerintahkan Gorgon untuk terus berada di sampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa, semua! Jaga diri baik-baik!" teriak Luna.

Karnak, Crystal dan Medusa melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga akan berangkat ke Jepang, untuk mencari para _player Burst Linker_. Salah satunya Haruyuki Arita. Tetapi, Medusa menyembunyikan salah satu nama untuk ditemui. Yaitu Kuroyukihime. Dia player _Black Lotus_ di _Burst Linker_.

Sedangkan Luna sendiri akan mencari keberadaan para agen S.H.I.E.L.D dan Mockingbird. Dia bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan yang dialaminya. Dia bersumpah akan terus mencarinya sampai tua nanti.

 **Tamat**

 **Credits:**

 **Dua orang pria sedang duduk dan menikmati** ** _cappuccino_** **di** ** _Starbucks Coffee_** **. Salah satu pria itu mengenakan kaos berkerah berwarna merah, celana jeans dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya sasak, kulit hitam.**

 **"** **Semua orang sedang memperhatikanmu, Hiro." Kata seorang pria.**

 **"** **Apa karena aku orang kaya, anak dari Faiz Hendrajaya?" Tanya Hiro.**

 **"** **Tentu saja. kau terkenal. Apalagi, ibumu seorang penyanyi legenda. Jelas kau memiliki koneksi yang kuat untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluargamu." Kata pria meregangkan pergelangan tangan kanannya.**

 **"** **Lupakan saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Burhan. Apa kau sudah lebih baik pasca kecelakaan?" Tanya Hiro.**

 **Pria tersebut mencopot pergelangan tangannya dan memperbaiki sekrup robotika tangannya dan memasangkan kembali tangannya.**

 **"** **Tentu." Kata Burhan kepada Hiro tersenyum tipis.**

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita fanfic Inhumans part 3. Memang banyak kekurangan karena terkendala liburan, tetapi paling tidak sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mengenai Burhan, aku akan membuat versi novelnya. Tetapi satu universe dengan novel dan fanficnya. Aku akan melanjutkan Heroes Chronicles Universe dan SAO: Civil War part 3 kembali. Doakan semoga terlaksana dan cepat dalam menulis fanfic dan novel. Amiin ^_^. Mohon beri masukan fanficku ini ya ^_^

Arrigatou ^_^


End file.
